The True Meaning of Friendship
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Three friends find themselves questioning everything they thought they knew about the world when their worlds are turned on their heads by a mysterious grey-eyed girl. Everything they do, though, they do together. Rated T for occasional language use.


The True Meaning of Friendship

Chapter 1- The Watcher

The bell rang shrilly and Kurt Hummel was quite startled. He had been completely engrossed in his book on Greek Mythology. He had taken Ancient Greece as an elective this year because he adored the Greeks (and not because the teacher was painfully gorgeous). He was so interested in the stories that detailed how Kronos ate his children and the story of Theseus in the Labyrinth and the like. He had always felt something within him that somehow tied him to the Greek Gods and the stories of the heroes on quite a personal level. As, in fact, had his best friends and confidants, Santana Lopez and Sam Evans.

That was why there was a grey eyed girl staring at the trio when Santana and Sam met Kurt at his locker. They hadn't noticed her then, but they were about to.

"So, Kurt, are you going to get into Sam here or not? He's been chasing you for weeks! You have to screw him! He's damn hot." Santana commented, and Kurt just rolled his eyes. Sam blushed.

"I am here, Santana. Leave the poor boy alone. He can make his own decisions." Sam nodded to Kurt.

"Thank you, Sam. Yes, Santana, Sam is damn hot, but Sam is straight, and he has _not_ been chasing me!" Kurt protested weakly. "Right, Sam?"

Sam said nothing.

Then Mr Schuester came.

"Don't you three have French now? Better get there, Madame Citron will not be pleased." He lectured. It was strange how he knew their scheduling.

"Yeah, she'll just murder us under the presence of her abhorrent eyebrows." Kurt muttered, and his best friends agreed most heartily. Mr Schuester giggled as he left.

"That guy is creepy." Sam remarked.

They originally made it to their French class, where Madame Citron (yes, she was Mrs Lemon in English) was introducing two new students. They were burly guys, who looked like they lived and breathed for working out at the gym. As soon as their eyes met, Kurt's senses were on hyperactive mode, as were Sam and Santana's. They couldn't explain the feeling, but they were wary and restless. They were nearly always restless. They were all ADHD kids with dyslexia, so it wasn't unusual for them to fidget.

Despite their dyslexia, Kurt and Sam were completely fluent in French. Kurt had French blood in him through his father's side. He hadn't known his mother. She had run away when Kurt was just a little baby in his cot. He had resented her ever since he found out, but some part of him always felt like they'd be reunited soon. Sam went to homework catch up sessions during elementary school, and they taught French. Sam had mastered the basics and elaborated on his studies during his personal time. Santana was a talented linguist and was fluent in Spanish and Italian, but French was something that escaped her, even with the similar verb patterns. Kurt and Sam would be practically exempt from the lesson as they knew it all anyway. Santana would sit assiduously trying to pick it up, and it paid off. You could say many things about Santana Lopez, but she was damn diligent. Kurt and Sam would sit there trying to elicit a reaction from the other, therefore attracting the unrelenting wrath of Madame Citron. Once, Kurt had poked Sam a little too close to 'home' with his pencil and Sam had yelped and left his seat a little. Madame Citron glared at him evilly and scared the lights out of Sam. Kurt had sat there desperately stifling the raucous giggle that would've escaped otherwise. Sam had gotten his revenge by messing up Kurt's hair. That had wiped Kurt's smile away and lost Sam some brownie points.

A word about Sam. He was desperately, undeniably in love with Kurt Hummel and Kurt didn't know it. Sam had known it ever since seeing the boy. Just the way he held himself, his flawless skin, his fashionable clothing, every little detail attracted Sam to the slender, porcelain-skinned boy. He just looked so fragile, but Sam knew he wasn't. Kurt could look after himself. He had wisdom in buckets. He knew when something was a good idea or not and he _always_ won at Chess.

Something was odd about the boys, that knew, but they could not place it. Sam swore he saw a flash of grey glint in Kurt's eyes, and then he swivelled around saw it flit outside the door. The same glint. The exact same shade. Sam swore he was dreaming until Santana glanced at him. She'd seen it too.

Kurt, meanwhile, was tingling all over. Something was _definitely not_ normal. As if he knew it was going to happen, he abruptly nudged Sam and Santana and hissed: "We need to leave. Now." In a blur, they stood and tried to leave the room. The boys were already guarding the door. Only they weren't boys anymore. They were who knows how tall, with large arm muscles and lots of grotesque features. The three panicked and starting looking around at what the rest of the class were doing, but they didn't seem alarmed. The giant boys bore down on them causing them to retreat and dart around desks, knocking pencils and paper onto the floor. Suddenly, the boys fell as though they'd been struck, doubling over and collapsing to the floor. Madame Citron frowned.

"Boys, if you're unwell, go to the nurse please." She barked and the boys/creatures erupted in a explosion of dust, disintegrating completely. Kurt, Sam and Santana stood there in shock. With the whole class wondering why they were standing, they decided to leave the class, without looking at the French teacher. She just scoffed and got back to sipping her Diet Coke.

They got into the hall and just stared at each other.

"Okay, what in the name of Liberace was that?" Santana asked to the other two.

A voice called out to them, as if out of nowhere.

"You three, follow me."

* * *

**A/N: I've been rereading the Percy Jackson books and I really wanted to do a crossover! So here's the first chapter. It seems a little...I don't know, anticlimactic, but it really serves as a prologue. Review! **


End file.
